Duel
by timberwolf90
Summary: When a mishap in a school duel brings Harry into a long and painful experience, he is kidnapped from Hogwarts and right into Voldemort's clutches. With Harry in constant pain, how on earth will he get out of this? 7th year BUT HBP&DH never happened plz RR
1. Chapter 1: Attack of the spells

Summary: When a mishap in a school duel brings Harry into a long and painful experience, he is kidnapped from Hogwarts and right into Voldemort's clutches. With Harry in constant pain, how on earth will he get out of this?

Note: I don't have a Beta, but I have recently (on 1/14/2012) updated all 5 chapters. I noted some small spelling errors and made some very small changes.

Author disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic and I certainly don't own J.K. Rowling. I wish I did... ^_^

* * *

**Duel **

**Chapter 1: Attack of the spells**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking around the corridor bend when they came face to face with Draco Malfoy and his two buddies behind him.

"Hello redhead and scarhead." Malfoy sneered. "How's Hogwarts doing for you? Just got my NEWT scores. Perfect as usual." They rolled their eyes. "I bet Weasel here got a negative on his."

"Shut up Malfoy. Just because your filthy rich doesn't mean you get to have your dad pay-up for good grades." Ron replied sharply.

"_Ron!_" Hermione hissed. "Stop it."

"What are you saying Weasel? That I cheated on my NEWTS? You couldn't afford it even if you wanted to." Malfoy laughed.

"How dare-" Ron started.

"Lets go Ron. He isn't worth it." Harry added as he turned to leave with Hermione by his side. Ron turned away from his friends.

"No. I have something to say to Malfoy. I hate it when he makes rude remarks about my family." He turned to face Malfoy. "It makes me so mad! You and both your Slytherin _things_, should just leave me the hell alone!"

"I would Weasel, but you and your Gryffindor whatever's keep appearing on the face of this Pure-blood world." Hermione turned towards Malfoy. Harry held her back.

"Leave it Hermione. I don't want this going any further then it is. Let's go Ron."

"Ya Weasel. Go ahead and leave with your friends. There not even worth calling friends." The Slytherin pack snickered.

"Hey my friends have names you know." Ron rebutted.

"Oh right. Forgot about The-Boy-Who-Should-Of-Died and the mud-blood girl. Opps. Must have slipped my mind."

Hermione gasped then looked at the pale Harry Potter.

"Malfoy." Harry said though his teeth.

"How _dare_ you say such a thing? You'll regret it Malfoy." Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it at him.

Malfoy pulled out his own wand just as fast.

"Want to do things this way do you Weasel? Well fine. Prepare to have your skinny ass kicked!"

"Ron. Put down your wand right now!" Hermione said.

Ron ignored her and looked Malfoy into his eyes. "We'll see when your crying like a baby on your own butt!"

"Lets duel already." Malfoy replied shortly.

They both turned to face each other, wands up.

A crowd had begun to develop and backed away as they watched the two.

"A duel. How exciting! Does this happen very often?" A first year asked.

"Not really. Only in my second year; that one was," The fifth year struggled to say the correct word. He came out with, "surprising."

"Who's your second?" Someone yelled from the crowd.

There were murmurs from the crowd then some Gryffindors and Slytherins raised their hands.

"Longbottom!" Ron hastily yelled out. He came out of the crowd and waited.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said. The two smirked and took their positions.

"You can't have two seconds." Ron turned and said to Malfoy.

"Sure I can. Hence the word _second_. Two." Ron snorted and they returned back to back.

Malfoy started counting. "One. Two. Thee. Four. Five." Their steps now about two meters away from where they began. "Six."

Harry felt a tingle in his forehead.

"Seven."

It became stronger and focused on his scar.

"Eight"

Harry felt a surge of pain come forth. He gripped Hermione's arm while gritting his teeth.

Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Nine." The crowd tensed up.

Harry felt a huge amount of pain and pressure upon his scar. He couldn't see as tears started blurring his eyes. He croaked out, "Scar" at the curious Hermione.

Students began to see teachers come their way and started whispering.

"Ten!"

Harry fell to his knees and cried out in pain.

The two had already turned and each cast a spell at the opponent. The teachers, among McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Albus Dumbledore split the crowd up and saw two colored spells going in opposite directions towards Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Harry put his hand to his forehead and through his screams and tears, he drew out his wand and cast out, "Accio wands!" He aimed at Malfoy and then at Ron.

Both wands came into his empty left hand. The pain in his scar started to subside. He stopped screaming and began whimpering.

But the two spells were still hurtling towards the other two. Dumbledore cast out a spell towards the two boys. Just in time both spells were deflected and didn't affect either one of them. But the already cast spells had to go somewhere. Magic couldn't just disappear.

Both of the spells turned towards Harry. Everyone gasped. Dumbledore cast out a spell but nothing happened. Each spell came hurtling towards the two wands in Harry's left hand. Harry looked up in shock and yelled out "Imperturbable Charm!". The spells burst through his shield and came into each wand they had come from. But just as they started to enter each wand, there was a boom and both spells hit each other.

Malfoy's blue colored Conjunctivitis Curse and Ron's orange colored Expelliarmus both interlocked with each other and aimed at Harry's chest. Harry gasped out the Imperturbable Charm again.

First he was thrown a couple meters onto the corridor wall, and then remembered seeing blackness. He expected to fall down to the ground, but there was another round of the spells. He felt the Expelliarmus spell push him harder into the wall and this time, still blind, a pain go all over his body. The spells kept going in spurts. He still felt him-self holding all three wands. Obviously the two wands had reacted and only acted upon the wand holder. He let go of the two wands. He heard them clatter to the floor. He sighed. But then again he felt his body being crushed into the wall and pain all over. He said Imperturbable again and again, but nothing happened. As the waves of spells kept coming, they grew worse. He felt his breath start to feel congested. He started gasping for air.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione yell out.

He felt himself getting weaker and started crying as the pain grew more and more.

Dumbledore tried to stop the wands' spells, but nothing happened.

"Hold on Harry." He heard Dumbledore say to him.

Down below, all the students stood, petrified at what was happening. Snape asked Ron and Malfoy what spells they had cast. They didn't reply, only look down. Snape asked again. Ron quietly told him, "Expelliarmus, sir." Snape looked back at Malfoy. He replied, "The Conjunctivitis Curse, sir."

Snape looked at Albus. He sighed. Albus continued to stop the spells but to no avail. Not even Finite Incantatem could help.

"It seems like the Expelliarmus spell creates some Mobilis effect while the Conjunctivitis Curse obviously blinds him and causes more pain." Albus summed up to the other professors. "There is a loop effect which I can't seem to block. Shielding doesn't help either."

Harry faintly heard these words. What spell should I cast to help stop this hell? Suddenly after another wave of unbearable pain, he heard and felt three pops come from his chest. More pain flooded his chest. He screamed out and yelled out, "Stop! Please!" He continued screaming.

"Harry…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry Harry." Ron said and he burst into tears.

"Ron…" Harry whispered. He couldn't say any more as another cycle came.

He heard Albus cast out multiple spells as well as McGonagall. Then after one more wave, he heard no more and actually saw something besides darkness.

He was in a room, with Voldemort in the center. There were many Death Eaters around, everyone seemed anxious.

"Everyone, just a while ago Harry Potter started to have considerable pain. It seems to have escalated very much. I believe that it is time to finally get him. The bond between us has finally allowed us through Hogwart's wards and protection barriers. Now, the object is to only get Potter, not anyone else. If anyone should stop you from getting him, you know what to do. I could wait longer for the pain to escalate further to make it easier, but that increases the chances of Potter getting saved and having no more pain. We cannot take that risk. Now, go. Get Harry Potter!" Voldemort shouted in delight.

The rest of the Death Eaters cheered as they disappeared.

Harry went to blackness all over again. He was never happier to see blackness in his life.

"Harry! Harry! Can you hear us?" Hermione was calling out.

He heard Ron cry louder.

"Harry. Please answer us." Albus said.

Harry screamed before he could say anything, as another rib was snapped in half. He tried to not blackout. He gathered what breath he had left and finally spoke up.

"Albus…" He said weakly. "Voldemort…" He bit his lip as pain flooded his body. "He told of our connection-" He waited for more air. "Please…quick…barriers…weak now."

"They are fine Harry. He can't get through-" Albus replied.

"No-" Harry gasped. He cried out then continued. "Death Eaters"

Everyone started panicking.

"Were all going to die! Run!" Someone shouted out. Everyone scattered.

"SILENCE!" Albus bellowed. Everyone froze.

"Each head prefect will escort their own house to their common room. Now!" Everyone left except the still crying Ron, Hermione by his side, silently crying, and Malfoy, looking pale as ever.

"You three stay hidden. Now don't interfere! Understand?" They nodded their heads. They all crouched behind a corner and waited.

There was a big cracking sound by Harry. All three professors took out their wands, ready for anything. Nothing was there except the screaming Harry Potter. Then they noticed that there were cracks all around Harry. He was actually indented into the corridor wall.

Harry was almost at breaking point. He didn't know how much he could take this constant pain. He was half glad to not see what was happening to him but sad that he couldn't see Albus Dumbledore. He prayed he would save him.

Then he heard a series of pops around him. He knew it wasn't the spells as there was no spontaneous amount of pain.

Albus and the rest immediately started hexing the Death Eaters as they apparited in front of Harry.

There were about five to six Death Eaters; All unrecognizable. One actually fell to the ground as Professor McGonagall hexed him or her. About three Death Eaters were trying to get Harry off the wall, while three other protected them.

"He's going unconscious. Hurry up. Get the wands." One Death Eater said.

The three professors now had to dodge and block spells as they focused on the group that was concentrating on Harry. Harry started panicking and yelling out Albus and his friend's name. He pleaded for the pain to stop.

"Harry! Try and go unconscious. That will stop the pain." Albus yelled out as he blocked a spell.

Harry tried to think of nothing and let the pain engulf him. He started to fade when he was brought back to the pain by a spell.

"No!" He gasped. "Give me more pain… Knock me out. Please…" He started crying.

"Harry. I can't. I just can't… I'm sorry. I would never hurt you intentionality. I-"

Then they heard a woman scream and fall to the ground.

Harry heard gasps and snickers from the nearby Death Eaters.

"What-" He gasped. "Happened? Who?"

"Professor McGonagall, Harry." Albus solemnly said. He blocked another curse.

The three Death Eaters near Harry all said Finite Incantatem. Nothing.

"HURT ME!" Harry screamed out in desperation.

Then he heard Snape say multiple spells. The Death Eaters weren't sure if they should block them or let them hurt Potter.

Harry screamed again and again as each spell hit him, some hitting the Death Eaters near him. They screamed with him and yelled for the defenders to attack.

Harry wanted to fall into nothingness. The new round of spells made his head scream more. He wanted to hit his head, pass out, anything to make the pain stop and the school's wards to come up again. He tried to relax and let his mind go. He remembered thinking of his mother and father then bliss nothingness.

"NO! Wake him up dammit!" One Death Eater said. They all started panicking as they cast out awaking spells.

Draco stopped watching from the corner. He turned his head and looked down. He had just heard his own father yell for Harry Potter to have unbearable pain so they could bring him to the Dark Lord. He never wanted any of this. He wanted something to happen to Potter, other then pain. It's not like he liked the boy or anything but it was hard to see him in such pain. He had seen grown men cry in agony from the Dark Lords Cruciatus's, but for Potter to be in a similar circumstance; it was…hard to watch.

Ron was now in a state of shock. Just after the Death Eaters had arrived, he just turned his head and listened to the battle scene and Harry's screams.

Hermione was on the verge of a breakdown. She was shaking and crying as she watched her best friend endure this horrible event.

By now there was only one guard. He tried his hardest to block Snape and Dumbledore's spells, but they knew he would fail soon.

Just as Snape was about to cast another spell at the guard, they heard the three cast Ennervate and Harry screamed back from cautiousness. Snape shuddered. Their time was running low.

"Locomotor!" The three rang out. Harry moved from his position on the wall and onto the ground. He cried out Albus's name.

"Lets go now!" The four held onto Harry and touched each fallen Death Eater. They quickly conjured up a shield.

Harry was hysterical now. He was screaming for help every second.

"Please! HELP!" He gasped. "HELP ME ALBUS! NOW!"

Hermione couldn't hold it back. She ran out and advanced towards Harry.

"Granger!" Snape yelled out.

"Harry! We'll get you out. I promise." Though tears she added, "Don't forget us. We love you very much…" She fell to her knees as Snape held her back.

Harry turned his head towards her way and said, "I love you too… I'm s-sorry." He turned his head towards the ceiling and in one last scream of pain coursing though him, he and all the Death Eaters disappeared.

Harry's scream echoed throughout the Hogwarts corridors and though the ears of the two professors and the three students.

Dumbledore lowered his wand hand and continued to stare at where Harry had been.

Snape held Hermione as she cried; his expression blank.

Ron noticed it was quiet and peered around the corner. He saw no Harry and started crying harder.

Malfoy stepped out and shakily stepped to where Harry was on the wall. He looked up and saw an imprint of Harry's body in the bricks. He turned his head away and stared into space.

After a couple seconds, Albus made his way towards Professor McGonagall. The others soon followed him.

"Just unconscious." He waved his hand over her and she awoke. She blinked a couple times then stood up. She was about to ask about Harry when she noticed the silence and Harry not there.

"Merlin no. They didn't…" She looked at Albus. He shook his head. She gasped silently.

They stood there in silence for a while. Albus sighed, "Minerva, if you can, please escort the three to the Hospital Wing to get something for their nerves." She nodded her head and the three started to follow her.

"Draco." Snape said. "Stay here."

He came up to the two adults and didn't look up.

"Listen. I know your father was the leader that came today. I want you to seriously think of your loyalties and whom they are to. We will probably be called soon, so prepare yourself." Draco looked up at Snape and managed a small "Yes, sir."

"I'll meet you in my office soon." He nodded and Draco left.

Both Snape and Dumbledore rushed to Dumbledore's office to get Ministry help.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Time with Voldemort

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic and I certainly don't own J.K. Rowling. I wish I did...

* * *

From Chapter 1:

"_Listen. I know your father was the leader that came today. I want you to seriously think of your loyalties and whom they are to. We will probably be called soon, so prepare yourself." Draco looked up at Snape and managed a small "Yes, sir."_

"_I'll meet you in my office soon." He nodded and Draco left._

_Both Snape and Dumbledore rushed to Dumbledore's office to get Ministry help. _

* * *

**Duel**

**Chapter 2: Time with Voldemort**

Meanwhile, miles away, Harry Potter was still screaming.

As soon as they had apparated, Voldemort appeared and smirked at Harry.

"Never thought he would be arriving in this state."

Harry suddenly stopped screaming and went limp.

One Death Eater grunted. "Not again! Wake up dammit!" He was about to cast Ennervate when Voldemort stopped him.

"No. I'll keep him awake. Move!" Everyone quickly shuffled away.

He took out his wand and muttered some words. Harry quickly woke up, back to screaming.

Harry found he still couldn't move; now he was pinned to the ground, still unmovable.

Voldemort soon got annoyed with Harry's screaming and silenced his vocal cords. This made the pain even more real for Harry. He had to keep it inside himself now.

Voldemort started talking. "I can't believe he's _finally_ here. After all these years…Harry Potter is finally at my mercy and already being tortured." He laughed. Then he turned to Lucious and asked, "What took you so long?"

Lucius replied, "The two spells seemed to keep escalating and one spell from one of the wands held him to a wall. We did manage to knock out Minerva McGonagall. Albus mainly knocked out three of our guards." Voldemort started looking angry. Lucius quickly added, "Although, Severus helped us by adding Harry's pain. Potter had begged for it in hopes that he would go unconscious. Albus couldn't do it." Voldemort laughed.

"Of course. He would never hurt a fly, the muggle loving asshole he is." Voldemort laughed. The others snickered.

After Voldemort composed himself, he asked what who's wands were feeding magic into Harry.

"I believe the one with the blue magic is my son's and the orange is, I think, a Weasley. Looks cheap." He laughed.

Voldemort smiled. "I'll have to congratulate him later."

He turned towards the Death Eaters. "No leave and prepare yourself for tonight's ceremony. I need some time with Potter alone." He laughed as they left.

Voldemort went next to Harry's side. "Glad to have you here Potter. I'm very grateful for Draco and who ever that Weasley ass was. They put you into this state and I couldn't be happier." He thought for a while. "Actually I could be happier. By adding more pain to your hell right now." He took out his wand and said, "Crucio!" Harry screamed silently.

His head felt like bursting. It was like a migraine but a hundred times worse. Every muscle in his body twisted but his body didn't move from the curses still on him. The millions of invisible knives cutting his skin made him want to escape it all and die. But he couldn't die, that would mean he would let the Wizarding World down and most of all, having Lord Voldemort alive. He had to live. He just did; even though his pain and beyond that, he had to.

Voldemort released the spell. Harry couldn't think as Voldemort spoke. He only remembered the agony that was going through his broken body and the searing pain in his scar.

"Feel the power of an Unforgivable, Harry Potter. Don't _ever_ forget it!" He cast the Unforgivable again. He kept it going for at least 15 minutes. He got bored, stopped it and tried another spell.

"This better work…" He gathered his magic and yelled out, "Imperio!"

He raised his wand and Harry's body actually lifted upwards. Harry gasped. He was off of the ground. He would of laughed in delight except that there still was the pressure of Expelliarmus on him and he was worried as to what Voldemort would do to him.

Voldemort was excited that he beat the spell; though he had no doubts that he would anyways. He felt Expelliarmus weighing himself down. His magic was slowly draining as he held Harry above the floor. He has to use Imperio wisely. He raised Harry a bit and flicked his wand. Harry went flying towards the wall. He heard Harry's skull break as Harry hit the wall. He grinned and lifted Harry to the ceiling. He almost had to release the spell as he raised his arm. He felt ready to pass out. He screamed and flicked his wand down to the floor. There were more bones breaking.

Severus rushed in. "My Lord. I heard you scream. Are you ok?" Voldemort was sweating as he raised his wand. Harry was amazingly moving around the room. Voldemort grit his teeth and Snape saw him start to shake. Harry was now above their heads. Snape gasped. Voldemort was beating the unforgiving Expelliarmus spell. Voldemort grunted and finally flicked his wand back to the ground. Harry slammed into the ground. Voldemort exhaled and looked at Severus.

"I'm fine. Just admiring the work of the Imperio Curse."

"Ah. Wonderful work sir." He bowed.

Voldemort answered by nodding and saying, "Enter and watch this." He grinned.

Severus closed the door behind him and continued to watch.

"Get up Potter!" They both waited for Harry to reply.

At first, Snape thought it wouldn't work. But then he saw Harry move. He slowly brought his knees to his chest and he pushed himself up. Severus then saw Harry's bloody head. Blood was slowly coming out. Severus swallowed. Harry brought one knee up and he pushed his whole body up. He eventually stood up, screaming silently. Severus shivered. His mind was interrupted by Voldemort laughing.

"Nice work Potter." Voldemort plainly said. "Now knell and bow to your Master."

Harry quickly let his knees slam to the ground. His head finally bowed towards Voldemort.

Severus gasped. Harry Potter was _bowing_ to Lord Voldemort. Of course not willingly, but it had happened. He had to stop himself from turning his head away. It was shameful to the whole 'light' side. He looked at Voldemort to see what he would say.

"Amazing isn't it. Finally I have Harry Potter knelling to _me_. You have the great please of seeing it, as I cannot hold him to this forever." He sighed. "Now release his vocal cords." Severus did. They heard heavy breathing, then small whimpers.

"Look at me." Harry slowly raised his head and his eyelids flashed open.

They saw tears poring down his face.

"Can you see me?" Voldemort asked.

Harry opened his mouth and through gritted teeth, he hoarsely hissed a "Yess."

"Good. And remember, you are at my mercy. No smart talk." Voldemort suddenly gasped. "Severus." He hissed.

"Y-yes my Lord." Severus pulled his eyes away from Harry.

"Boost my magic." He slowly said.

Severus didn't want to. He wanted Voldemort weak and as long as he kept the Imperio Curse on Harry, he was weak. But he had to. He said a spell and Voldemort smiled.

"Thanks. Now Potter, who forced these two spells upon you." He casually asked.

There was silence.

"Answer!"

"I did." Harry gasped out.

"Interesting. You are here solely on your own movements. How-"

"Shut up Riddle!"

Both Severus and Voldemort stared at Harry in shock. Before Voldemort could reply Harry spoke again.

"I don't care what you do to me." He winced in pain. "You'll pay for this… You will."

"I will not! You will die and everyone, like you, will bow to _me_!" Voldemort retorted.

"Not willingly." He paused. "You have to force everyone to. Not me." Harry began to stand up. He struggled to, but eventually he did.

"You MUST bow to me! BOW!" Harry didn't move.

Voldemort was furious. He was practically shaking in anger.

Severus was still staring at Harry. Harry was beating the Imperio Curse. Only very powerful Wizards could beat the Curse. Harry Potter may be physically broken, but his magic was still intact. Harry had to win this battle now.

"Severus! Shut him up!" Voldemort barked.

_I will kill you Lord Voldemort. In someway or another, I will kill you._ Harry said to Voldemort in Parseltounge.

Voldemort stared at Harry, emotionless. He swallowed and replied, _Never._

Snape looked from Harry to Voldemort and back. There was silence. He cast the silencing spell on Harry. Whatever Harry must have been something important because Voldemort was still silent.

Voldemort eventually snapped out of it and released Harry from the Imperio Curse. Harry fell onto his back, eyes once again closed.

"Leave Severus."

"Yes my Lord." Severus bowed, took one last look at Harry Potter and exited the room. He heard Voldemort yell out the Cruciatus Curse.

Severus sighed. He hoped by the time of the meeting Harry wasn't too broken. He had to fight Voldemort. He hoped Albus would get there at the right time too. He walked to the apparition point, changed into standard robes and apparated to Hogwarts.

Harry's actions were still in his head as he popped into Albus Dumbledore's office. He tried to focus his mind on what to say to Albus.

He was interrupted by Albus's voice, "Severus. Something on your mind?" He looked up and saw four Ministry officials. One was the Minister of Magic.

Albus turned to the four; "I'll alert you when we should enter. Be prepared any minute." They nodded. "How many on the team?"

"About forty sir." One Auror replied; obviously the head.

Severus snorted softly.

"Yes Severus. Have something to say?" The Minister asked.

"Yes, actually I do." He stepped out of the apparition spot and began, "I don't believe that forty Aurors is an adequate amount to suite the approximate one-hundred Death Eaters that will be showing up."

"Well, the objective is not to capture how many Death Eaters you say," The Minister waved his hand causally, "We are going to attempt to save Mr. Potter before the worst happens."

Severus smirked and didn't reply.

"I think that will be all. You know what to do now." Albus interrupted.

"Yes. We will see you later then." He nodded to Severus then Albus and the four apparated out.

There was an odd silence between the two. Finally Albus said, "Care to tell me the reason you came here?"

Severus nodded and sat down.

"Lemon Drop?" Albus asked, as usual.

Severus shook his head and Albus put the try back on his desk, untouched.

"Well, I entered the room with Potter and the Dark Lord. He had Potter above ground. He had used the Imperio Curse."

Albus sighed. "Ah, yes. That would most definitely beat Expelliarmus and the Conjunctivitis Curse. Please continue."

"True. Yet the spells were fighting Imperio. They drained the Dark Lords magic." Severus sighed. "I don't know why I just didn't do something to him. He was so weak and vulnerable." There was silence, Albus opened his mouth to speak but Severus had already started,

"Then he made Harry…" Severus started at his hands on his lap. He felt his throat close up. He swallowed. He felt his eyes tear up. He had to stop this. He couldn't cry in front of Albus Dumbledore, of all people. And why was he even about to cry? It was Potter they were discussing. It was just a forced bow. He had seen it many times on other victims. It wasn't new to him. So, why was it affecting him so much? He sighed and spoke softly, "H-he made Potter k-knell and bow to him." He felt his voice crack. He kept his eyes focused on his now clammy hands.

He heard Albus sighed heavily. He didn't dare look up to see the Wizards expression.

After what seemed like forever, Albus cleared his throat, "Um, what else happened?"

Severus had almost forgot. He sighed and looked up. He first saw sadness then quickly it turned to anticipation of what he was going to say. One thing he did notice was that his usual spark that Albus seemed to have, was gone.

"Well, then suddenly Potter stood up. Against Imperio." Severus smirked. "He said that the Dark Lord makes everyone bow and he wouldn't take it and that he didn't care what was cast upon him, the Dark Lord would pay for it. Then he said something in Parseltounge that seemed to surprise the Dark Lord."

"Interesting. Very few can go up against Imperio. I'm glad to hear Harry can do it even at his state and age. I am worried as to what he said in Parseltounge. If it was some kind of warning Voldemort's defense will probably go up." He sighed. "If you have nothing else to tell, then I must be preparing the rescue."

Severus stood up. "That's all for now."

"Please return in an hour or so."

Severus nodded and left the office.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Death Eater’s torture time

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic and I certainly don't own J.K. Rowling. I wish I did...

* * *

From Chapter 2:

_"Interesting. Very few can go up against Imperio. I'm glad to hear Harry can do it even at his state and age. I am worried as to what he said in Parseltounge. If it was some kind of warning Voldemort's defense will probably go up." He sighed. "If you have nothing else to tell, then I must be preparing the rescue."_

_Severus stood up. "That's all for now." _

"_Please return in an hour or so."_

_Severus nodded and left the office. _

* * *

**Duel **

**Chapter 3: Death Eater's torture time**

Harry had tried to endure the pain that Voldemort had been putting him through. But he couldn't think straight and his body had already given into the pain. It was just a matter of how much his soul could take. He still had the mind-set of not giving in and dying. He knew that, it was just so hard to fight death. It seemed so easy to give in. He had almost done it, after a 20 minute Crucio. He let his mind let go and have no thoughts. He heard Voldemort's laugh fade away. He heard a woman and a man crying. The man stopped and said, "He'll survive this honey. I know he will. He has before…" Harry felt like crying. He figured these voices were his parents. He was about to speak when he remembered that he was probably dying. He couldn't! He yelled out, "I won't die mum!" and he focused his thoughts on the pain and his body. He didn't hear a reply as he felt instant pain again.

He bit his lip as another Crucio came upon him. Did Voldemort have no imagination? He had been using that spell forever!

He thought of his parents as Voldemort continued to torture him.

"Severus. Please sit down." Albus said. He sat down. "Now, I've just discussed that there is a possible battle. I want you to alert me when you feel like we should come. Whether that be Voldemort casting the Killing Curse on Harry, or your own life is at stake. I think you should be able to know when." Severus nervously nodded.

"Now I am going to give you a portkey that will lead to the Ministry where the Aurors will be. There you will be safe." He handed a silver bracelet to Severus. "Put it on your left wrist." He did.

"Now, that's just for you to get out. To alert us as to when to interfere, press this." He handed Severus a small cylinder with a button on top.

"That will contact me directly," He pointed to the red circular object on a chain around his own neck. "I will come with the Aurors right to where _you_ are." He gave Severus the device. He pocketed it carefully.

Severus was in his office right before dinner when his Dark Mark shot pain up his arm. It was time. He pocketed his wand, checked his wrist and pockets and left his office. He met Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle in the Slytherin corridors.

"Come on!" He snapped.

The four rushed towards Albus's office.

On the way, they met Hermione and Ron, making their way down to dinner.

Hermione froze in her tracks as she saw the four, three in dark cloaks.

No one said a word. Finally Hermione spoke up, "Please save him."

Severus nodded and the four continued on. They finally entered the office with Albus just about to leave.

"It's time." Severus called.

"Very well. You know what to do." Severus nodded. "Keep a low profile." He sighed. "And may Merlin be with you." Severus changed his robes, the four put up their hoods, and apparated out.

Albus alerted Minerva of his absence. Then he apparated to the Ministry to prepare everyone.

Approximately one hundred Death Eaters apparated into the large room all within five minutes of the calling. At the head of the room were Harry Potter's body and Lord Voldemort. Since Severus was a high ranking Death Eater, he stood in the first row. He tried to get a spot with his left side away from Voldemort's view.

Soon everyone was in the room. Everyone tried to get a view of who was laying down next to the Dark Lord.

"Everyone! After 16 years of searching, I finally have what I have been looking for. I have here, Harry Potter, and at my mercy, finally!" The Death Eaters cheered. It quieted down as Voldemort began to speak. "First, I would like to know the story as to how Potter came to me. Severus? I believe you were there. Please tell us what you saw."

Severus swallowed and began to tell his version of what he saw when he first entered the corridor. He unfortunately had to say it was Ronald Weasley that was one of the duelers. He knew that student name confidentiality was important when it came to Hogwarts and Death Eaters. But he had no choice. When he told about Draco Malfoy, Draco was praised highly. He thought he almost saw Draco throw-up after everyone had turned back to the Dark Lord.

"So the two spells continue to feed into Potter, each time getting worse by each round." He summed up.

"Good job Severus." He bowed silently. "Now as you can see, Potter is still in incredible pain. And that's just from the two spells. I have had my share of torture with him all afternoon. Now it your turn to do whatever you please with him."

There were excited everyone in the room except Severus. He wanted to leave and not see any of this sickening group of wizards and witches. He put on a fake smile and watched the back row come around to the front. It felt like forever to have the whole group torture Potter, and all in front of his eyes. He noticed everyone seemed to either conjure their own special torture spell or use the Cruciatus Curse.

He was three turns away. By now Voldemort had turned on Potters vocal cords. Harry's screams were getting louder and more desperate.

Next to him, Lucious, was casting a spell both of them had once made up. He watched as bones in Harry's legs broke, one by one. Lucius snickered. Severus regretted ever making that spell back in the early years. Now it was his turn. He snickered and stood in front of Harry Potter's body.

"Harry Potter. You made a smart yet incredibly stupid decision. Here's a taste of your own medicine!" He pointed his wand at Potters chest. He gathered all his memories, thoughts, and feelings towards James Potter and yelled out, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry screamed as the cement around him, once again, cracked and Potter sunk into the ground. Harry screamed louder as a majority of his bones were snapping under the pressure. The Death Eaters all gasped. Then suddenly there was a sound of ripping and then blood burst everywhere. Shield spells were said across the room. Harry's robes were burst open and every area without clothing was left with decaying muscles and distorted bones.

Severus felt bile go up his throat. He calmly swallowed. Everyone was cheering. He faintly heard Voldemort praise him. He made himself bow and say, "It was my pleasure sir." He had really done it for himself. He had and never would cast an Unforgivable, so he thought of what would be dramatic and not out of character. He had done it to let go of all hatred he had for James Potter and how he had despised Harry Potter because of it. The least he could do before either on was killed was for him to let go of that hatred. Now as he looked at Potter's body, he knew that Harry would never live through this. He left this battle up to Albus and the Dark Lord.

Harry felt his body become colder and colder as blood pored over him and dried up, then cracked again. He didn't remember where he was. Then a wave of pressure came upon him again and he remembered that he was practically in hell, with Voldemort going to kill him. He knew he was going to die. He felt ever part of him fading. He heard the voices of his parents again, once again crying.

"No!" He heard Voldemort scream. Harry felt spells being cast upon him. They made him come back to the pain and he couldn't hear his parents. He was brought back to life and screamed, "NO!"

Voldemort spoke, "You can not die. Not before I kill you!"

Severus nervously reached into his pocket and pressed the button that Dumbledore gave him.

At the Ministry, Albus's necklace started beeping. He pressed it and it stopped. He gathered the Aurors and the Minister of Magic.

"Lets go." They all apparited to where Voldemort was.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Killing Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic and I certainly don't own J.K. Rowling. I wish I did...

* * *

From Chapter 3:

_Severus nervously reached into his pocket and pressed the button that Dumbledore gave him._

_At the Ministry, Albus's necklace started beeping. He pressed it and it stopped. He gathered the Aurors and the Minister of Magic._

"_Lets go." They all apparated to where Voldemort was._

* * *

**Duel **

**Chapter 4: Killing Curse**

When Voldemort first heard the popping noises he first thought of Potter's bones breaking. Then when he saw about forty Aurors apparating in the room, he froze. He still focused on Harry Potter.

Harry couldn't help himself, he was fading, and fast. He had heard people apparating into the room. It was his help. He had heard gasps then nothing else. He then heard his father speak.

"Harry, son. If you can hear us, please die willingly. Don't let Voldemort kill you will the Killing Curse. That's the prophecy. You have to die of natural causes, please. Don't let him kill you. Come to us."

Harry listened to every word.

He brought himself back to Voldemort. Voldemort was yelling, "Let them be! I have to finish this." Neither side cast a spell at each other. All eyes were on Voldemort and Harry Potter.

"Good bye…Albus Dumbledore…Lord Voldemort. I'm sorry." Harry heard Voldemort cry out frustrated.

"Harry…" Albus quietly said. He stepped towards Harry.

"Don't die! NO!" Harry smiled at Voldemort's words. He laughed, smiled and let go of everything. He let his soul fly towards his parents voices. He laughed as he began to see them. He heard Voldemort start to say "AVADA-" Then he immediately pushed himself to go further. He felt himself fall face forward onto a hard surface. He heard Voldemort finish the spell, "-KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed and prepared himself to die. He felt nothing, closed his eyes and cried.

Albus froze as Voldemort started to say the Killing Curse. He gathered his magic and sent a powerful Impedimenta at Voldemort. Voldemort froze for a second then in a blink of an eye, he finished the spell.

"HARRY!" He yelled out. The spell hit Harry Potter. There was a flash of green light. Albus looked at Harry and saw he wasn't breathing. He looked at the two wands and saw that they had stopped feeding magic into Harry. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Voldemort laughed. "Finally! Harry Potter is dead!" All the Death Eaters cheered except Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They just stood in horror at what had just happened.

Harry heard Voldemort announce that he was dead. He screamed and cried some more. He had let the Wizarding World down. Voldemort had won.

Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He winced and waited for the pain. There wasn't any. He also noticed that Expelliarmus and the Conjunctivitis Curse weren't affecting his body. He heard his father say, "Your safe now Harry, son." Harry slowly turned himself over onto his back. He gasped. In front of him was James Potter, his dad. He was actually there, in front of him. He swallowed. He looked just like he did in the pictures that Hagrid had given him.

"D-dad?" He croaked out.

"Yes son. It's really me."

Harry sat up and immediately hugged him, half sure if this was really true. He breathed in his father and sighed. He was really with his father. He looked up and saw his mum standing, looking at his lovingly.

"Mum!" His father broke their embrace and Harry rushed over to her and they hugged.

Harry never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to spend eternity with his parents.

"Harry." His mother pulled him away. "You have to go back and defeat Lord Voldemort."

"What?" He looked to his father.

"Voldemort didn't complete the prophecy." James said.

"What prophecy?"

His mother went to her husband's side. "Either you kill Lord Voldemort or he kills you. There is no other person that can do it. Only you two." She said.

"But he killed me. He said the Killing Curse." Harry cried out.

"You arrived here first. You fell here and heard him finish the spell." James replied.

"I thought…since I heard him…" He looked around and saw the blue carpet he remembered feeling before the curse. He remembered that there was no pain.

"We can hear him whenever we want to. All of us can." As Lilly said that, there appeared hundreds of people behind his parents. "They are all victims of Voldemort's crimes." He looked at all the people. Some were recognizable from articles of Voldemort's raids.

"You are dead, but you died of natural causes. Not by the Killing Curse." James said.

"Then, w-why am I here?" He asked quietly.

"Maybe because Voldemort tried to kill you before. What matters now is getting you back and killing Lord Voldemort."

"What?" Harry took a step back. "I don't want to leave. I have you two, and I'm not in pain anymore."

"Harry, you have the ability to still defeat him." Lilly added.

"What? How? I'm d-dead."

"You can, within one hour of separating from your body, to return as a spirit. You can use magic and no spell can effect you." James explained.

Harry stared. He could still kill Voldemort. He could still save the Wizarding World!

"Will there be pain?" He asked after thinking a while.

"No."

Harry thought for a while. He didn't want to leave. He enjoyed every second with his parents. He started crying.

"I don't want to leave!" He ran to his mother and cried. He had wanted this all his life and now that it was true, it had to be ripped away from him.

His parents sighed. "You have about forty minutes to kill him and return back here. Your time here will be short. I would rather have you enjoy life then spent eternity with us. You have friends that care deeply for you. They love you very much."

Harry pulled away. He wanted to kill Lord Voldemort, and he was sure he could, but he wasn't sure about leaving his only parents.

"Okay." He said finally. He looked at both his parents. "I will go and kill Lord Voldemort, then return here before the hour is up. Then I'll decide."

They smiled.

"So, how can I do magic with out a wand. Only experienced wizards can…"

"Use your hands. Just let the magic come out and think strongly of the spell. Magic can be drained out, though not as much as being in a body, so use it wisely." He nodded.

"Now look at what you will enter." They turned and he saw a screen that showed where he had just been. He watched as Aurors and Death Eaters were shooting all sorts of spells and hexes back and forth. Albus and Voldemort were dueling each other.

He started breathing heavily. "I've never fought...to kill."

"It's okay Harry. You have the power. You just need to learn how to release it. You can't get hurt. Protect them and defeat Lord Voldemort." His mother softly said.

"You can do it son. We know you can." His father added.

Harry stared down at the battle scene below. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the screen. He pictured being by his body and the next thing he knew, he was hearing everything, but louder. He turned towards Albus.

Albus froze in his tracks, he gasped and stared at Harry in shock.

Voldemort saw Harry Potter appear in front of Albus and his heart practically stopped. He stumbled backwards and gasped. It couldn't be true. He had killed him!

The room started to quiet down as people started to notice him. Eventually the room because silent.

"H-Harry?" Albus spoke to him.

"Yes. It is me. It's Harry James Potter." He turned to look at his body on the ground, wondering what had happened to him physically. He paled as he saw a body with distorted bones and no skin, surrounded by a huge pool of blood.

He would get revenge for this. He turned around and saw Voldemort gasping in horror. He smiled at his fear.

"Thought you actually killed me? Well, here I am, standing in front of you." Voldemort swallowed.

The Death Eater slowly gathered together, wands pointed at him.

Harry laughed at all their faces. Most were shocked; some were actually ready to attack him.

He turned back towards Voldemort, smiling. Voldemort stood tall and pointed his wand right at Harry's head. Harry smirked. "Kill me already!"

Voldemort yelled out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green spell hurtled towards Harry at great speed.

Even Albus didn't have time to react.

The green spell hit Harry's head. Harry just blinked like nothing had happened. "Well? I said kill me!" Voldemort stumbled back in shock.

This wasn't happening. Harry had come back from the dead and he couldn't even kill him with the Killing Curse. He took a deep breath and tried again, "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" He yelled out. All just hit Harry and dissipated.

"I'll give you credit for trying, but succeeding would be nice, wouldn't it? Too bad, keep trying if you wish." He turned towards the Death Eaters. Some had put down the wands.

Harry smiled at the pack of one hundred. He heard Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on Harry, and ignored it. He focused on his magic. He thought of Stupefy and the more he thought of it, the bigger the ball of swirling magic in front of him became. Some of the Death Eaters started backing up. He felt his whole mind and soul fill up with the thought of Stupefy. He then screamed and threw his hand out towards the Death Eaters. Some screamed and ran towards the end of the room. The rest put up their own shields. The ball of magic flew to the center of the group and row-by-row, the Death Eaters fell to the ground. The ones with shields took longer to fall, but they eventually screamed and fell to the ground.

Harry soon felt himself get weak. His head spun and it was hard to concentrate. He faintly heard Voldemort cast a spell. He sensed it heading towards the Aurors and Albus. He quickly turned around, thought up a shield and pointed at the group. Immediately a shield took place around all of the Aurors. Voldemort's spell hit the shield and disappeared.

Harry walked over to Albus. He was smiling.

"Good job Harry."

"Thanks." He sighed as He felt his magic slowly start to fade. "I better go do what I have to do. Don't have much time."

"Good luck Harry Potter." Albus smiled nervously. Harry swallowed and nodded.

He looked Albus Dumbledore in the eyes one last time and turned around. Albus stepped back and watched.

As Harry approached Voldemort, he noticed the fear in his eyes. Voldemort desperately cast a spell at the Aurors. Albus and Harry instantly blocked it.

"How does it feel being hopeless? Just like what I was in." He said.

Harry gathered a small ball of orange colored Expelliarmus. He threw it at Voldemort. He put up a shield, and the ball stopped, but suddenly, as Harry thought stronger of the spell, it burst his shield and entered Voldemort. Voldemort's laugh soon became a scream as he was thrown backwards onto the floor. Harry thought of being right in front of Voldemort, and instantly, he was at Voldemort feet. Voldemort looked shocked. Harry just grinned.

"I'm not going to make you bow to me like you did to me, I'm not going to torture you until you break. That's not what I do. I just want you dead."

"You don't have the guts to k-kill anyone." He stammered out.

"Do I? I have seen death and seen spirits. I'm sure you have seen and done a lot of deaths. But you have never had the threat of actual death to_ yourself_. Even fifty years ago, you still had power over everyone, except Albus Dumbledore. The only one you feared. But now there is a new threat. Me. And you know you don't have a chance. I am already dead. You can't kill me."

"I killed you Potter! That's right! And according to the prophecy-"

"I know what the prophecy says. But you didn't kill me. Not with the Killing Curse. I chose to leave just before you cast the spell. I died of natural causes, due to your constant torture."

Voldemort shook his head in disbelief. He looked Harry in the eye and quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry Tom Marvolo Riddle. Your time is up. Any last words before you go?"

He started shaking and looking around. Then suddenly he smiled. "Yes. Good-bye."

He gripped his wand tightly and said "Malfoy Manner."

He was going to apparate! Harry scanned his memory for a stopper for apparating. He remembered a book that he had taken from the restricted area in the library that told of how to apparate. It had been a dark book as it told how to make people split in half during apparition and other things not worth mentioning. He remembered the temporary anti-apparition charm and threw his hand out.

Voldemort disappeared but after a second or two, he apparated back. He looked around and grunted in frustration. Harry smiled; it had worked. Voldemort tried again, but this time Harry was quicker with the spell, and Voldemort didn't move at all. He yelled out, "No! You son of a bitch!"

"Language Voldemort. We have company." He pointed to the gaping Aurors.

Voldemort stared at Harry with such hatred, Harry could hardly believe that anyone could contain so much of it.

"You'll pay for this. Your whole group of supporters and friends," He pointed towards the Aurors and Albus, "will pay!"

"And how do believe you are going to do that? What have you seceded today? One thing is that you _haven't_ killed me. Yes you've tortured me and made me your inferior, but look at me now. Look at who is inferior now! But I'm not saying I'm superior to you, of course not. We are equal to each other. You gave part of you to me when you tried to kill me 16 years ago. Right now I have the upper hand, but we _are_ equal."

"Never. I am Lord Voldemort! The Dark Lord!"

"I know."

Voldemort grunted and cast a spell at Harry. There was no effect.

"Enough!" Harry raised his hand and Voldemort's wand came into his hand. He pocketed the wand.

Voldemort panicked and dashed towards the end of the room.

Harry quickly knocked Voldemort to the wall. He faced the furious Lord Voldemort.

"I've blabbed enough for now." Harry gathered all his thoughts on the Killing Curse. A green ball started to form in front of him. Voldemort gasped. He started creeping along the wall. The ball got bigger and bigger. It finally stopped at the size of Harry's whole chest. Harry gasped and said, "Lord Voldemort. It's time to die!"

"NO!" Voldemort froze in his tracks, staring at the green ball of magic.

Harry took a deep breath and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green ball hurtled towards the frozen Lord Voldemort. Voldemort began to turn when the ball finally hit him. He screamed and suddenly collapsed onto the ground. There was a huge flash of green light inside the room.

Harry felt his knees go weak. Then suddenly, a white light came hurling from Voldemort's body towards Harry. He gasped and took a step back.

Then it hit him. His chest burst with pain. He screamed and fell to his knees. He unconsciously let down the shield still on the Aurors. Albus rushed to Harry's side. Harry felt every part of himself burning with electricity. It tingled yet there was plenty of pain that came with it. He felt himself fall on his side as he watched the light escape Voldemort.

Albus knelled and told him everything was going to be okay. He said he had done a wonderful job and he was very proud of him. Harry looked at Albus and smiled.

After a minute or so, the light dimmed and the only light was surrounding Harry.

Harry was relieved that it was over. He felt his whole being tingle with magic and unexplainable joy and happiness. He laughed and made himself get up. He still felt faint from the magic he had expelled earlier. His head buzzed. Albus was saying something. He blinked and looked at him questionably.

"What?" He softly said.

"Your weak from your magic." Harry nodded. "Harry, where will you go now?" Albus looked very serious.

He faintly heard his father say, "Ten minutes Harry."

"Um…back to my parents. I have to say good-bye. Then I will return…to my body." He swallowed at the thought. "I have ten minutes to return. Or else I can't come back." He looked down. He wasn't even positive he would return.

"Harry, I know you probably want to stay with your parents. Just remember you have Hogwarts and your friends. It's purely your decision."

Harry looked at him and nodded.

He looked at his body as a reminder as to what he could come back to. He shook at the sight of his face, twisted and distorted without skin. Would he ever be the same? Would he be able to walk around Hogwarts like a normal teen? Of course, he had never been a _normal_ teen.

He looked back at Albus. "Thank you Albus Dumbledore. For everything you've done for me. Do what ever you can to save me. I'll be there, through the pain and everything."

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Is he dead?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic and I certainly don't own J.K. Rowling. I wish I did...

* * *

From Chapter 4:

_He looked back at Albus. "Thank you Albus Dumbledore. For everything you've done for me. Do what ever you can to save me. I'll be there, through the pain and everything."_

* * *

**Duel **

**Chapter 5: Is he dead?**

He closed his eyes and thought of being up with his parents. He felt a tingling sensation and opened his eyes.

He saw his parents, holding each other's hands and smiling.

Harry laughed and ran to both of them.

"We're so proud of you!" Lilly said.

"Good job son." James added.

They separated. Harry smiled, "I finally did it. I killed Lord Voldemort." He exhaled.

"Yes. All of us thank you greatly." He saw the mass of Voldemort's victims once again.

"I've chosen to leave mum and dad." He finally said.

He thought they would be disappointed, but they just smiled. "We understand and support you fully. Your friends want and need you. You're a great person Harry James Potter, and we couldn't be prouder." Lilly said.

"I-i just don't want to go though the pain again…" He stammered.

"Pain is part of life Harry. It is the brave ones who chose to bare it." James said.

Albus had picked up Harry and told everyone Harry would be taken to Hogwarts. Snape went to his side and they apparated to Dumbledore's office.

As they arrived they heard gasps. In his office stood Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"What are you _two_ doing _here_ at this time of night?" Snape immediately asked.

"We-we just wanted to hear what had happened. I had overheard Professor Dumbledore say the password one day…" They stared at Harry's body in horror. Hermione finally turned around and Ron embraced her as she cried.

Snape sighed and the two made their way towards the exit.

"S-sir?" Ron stammered. They turned around. "Is-is he d-dead?"

Albus didn't reply after a while. He knew Harry's body wasn't alive, but Harry had said he could return.

He sighed and replied, "I don't know." Questionable faces appeared on both of them.

The two left the room.

Hermione couldn't understand. Either a person was dead or alive. How could you not know? She sighed heavily.

The two rushed to the hospital wing, not knowing that down one corridor, a certain Slytherin was silently following them. They had almost reached the Hospital wing, when Severus suddenly spun around.

"Show yourself!" He barked out. Slowly Draco Malfoy took off the invisibility cloak.

Severus sighed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes sir. I just wanted to know if he was really dead." He looked at the lump of a person in Albus's arms.

Severus said, "We will find out. Now go to your room." Malfoy nodded and with a last glimpse of Harry, he left.

Albus was already at the door. "Come on Severus. We don't have much time." They entered the infirmary.

Poppy was busy poring some Fluxweed into a vile, when she heard the doors open.

She gasped at the body that Albus held.

"P-please put him on a bed." She pointed to a nearby bed.

Albus placed him gently on a bed, and then cleaned himself of Harry's blood.

Poppy checked his heart and gasped. "Albus…he's not alive."

"I know… Just heal his major wounds. He will either be returning in about five minutes or never." Both Severus and Poppy stared at him.

Harry was crying as both his parents hugged him. His father had to gently pull away from him. "You have to go." Harry shakily stepped back. He stared at his dad and nodded.

"I love you very much." He said. He cried and focused on his body. He saw his parents fade away into blackness. He started feeling tremendous pain all over. He continued to cry as the pain grew.

Poppy was finishing up his cracked skull when she saw blood start to come out of every part of Harry. She checked his heart and heard it start beating slowly.

"Albus!" The two came over to Harry's bed. "His heart is beating."

Harry felt as each second passed, the pain grew a million times worse. He continued to cry as he thought of his body.

They saw tears coming out of his eyes. His blood was now soaking the sheets. They saw his chest rise.

All of the sudden, Harry felt himself fully engulfed by his body. He could hear some people gasping and he felt blood poring over him. He smelled and tasted blood. He felt like throwing up. Then a huge headache came upon him. He suddenly opened his mouth and screamed.

The three jumped back as piercing scream came out of Harry James Potter.

Harry heard his own voice and was so happy. He was back. He stopped screaming and started whimpering. He cried as his body started to shake. "Harry." He heard Albus Dumbledore say. He managed a smile and slowly opened his eyes. He first saw Albus by his side, then Snape and Poppy. His head spun around and around. He groaned and almost let himself pass out. "Harry? Do you know where you are?" Albus asked carefully.

Harry heard Albus. He forced himself to be fully awake. He stared up at the ceiling. Hospital Wing. He would notice those ceilings anywhere. He was back home at Hogwarts.

He swallowed and a lump of dried blood went down his throat. He gasped and finally said softly, "Home."

End

* * *

Please Review!

I put a lot of effort into this story and would love any positive feedback. There will be a sequel, so prepare yourselves by reading more HARRY POTTER FAN FICTION!

Email me if you have any other comments: angelbabywolfATyahooDOTcom


End file.
